A process for establishing a permanent bond between a first part made of a ferrous alloy and a second part made of aluminum or of an aluminum alloy is known, this process comprising:                a step of stacking the first part and the second part; and        a heating step in which the heat produced by a heat source is transmitted to the first part through the second part, which is made of aluminum or an aluminum alloy, the heating step being carried out so as to cause the bond to be established between the first part and the second part by melting at least one of the parts forming the stack.        
However, this process has the drawback of requiring a lot of thermal energy to heat the ferrous alloy. Moreover, this process has the drawback of generating substantial deformation of the part made of aluminum or aluminum alloy.